Hurt
by Minerva Rose
Summary: OneShot Songfic to Christina Aguilera's Hurt. Minerva remembering her last moments with Albus before his death. MMAD Rated T, but it's more of a mature teen them, but not quite enough to be mature.


Summary: OneShot Songfic to Christina Aguilera's Hurt. Minerva remembering her last moments with Albus before his death. MMAD

Rating: T (but a more mature teen)

Warnings: Angsty, Death

Disclaimer: Any Harry Potter nouns don't belong to me, and this song also isn't mine; it's Christina Aguilera's "Hurt"

A/N: Okay. First of all, I know I need to update my fic Heart of Gold, but this just popped into my head and begged to be written. Second, this piece will probably have a better effect if you listen to the song with it. Lastly, this is AD/MM, but I don't mention either of their names because it doesn't fit. Hope you enjoy!

**Hurt**

by Minerva Rose

I walked right out on him, leaving him all alone.

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face_

_You told me how proud you were but I walked away_

_If only I knew what I know today_

He tried to explain to me; he tried to apologize, but I just ignored him. I should have listened; I should have comforted him, taking away his pain as I held him in my arms. I should have forgiven him for not being as close as we should have been lately; I should have forgiven him for everything. I should have savored his voice, his touch. If only I'd known...

_I would hold you in my arms_

_I would take the pain away_

_Thank you for all you've done_

_Forgive all your mistakes_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do_

_To hear your voice again_

_Sometimes I want to call you_

_But I know you won't be there_

I remember his face, the way it looked before he left our rooms. It was filled with anguish and sorrow and...something else. Regret? I'll never now. I had hurt him, and in the process, hurt myself.

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself_

Now I live everyday broken, my heart cracked in two, shattered to pieces. I rarely ever eat, or, for that matter, leave our chambers. I mostly just spend all day lying in bed next to where you used to lay, remembering your scent, your touch, your taste, just you. I don't want to talk to anyone, and I won't. I don't want to say goodbye; I just love you too much.

_Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit_

_Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss_

_You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this_

What would you say if you knew I was living like this, in fear and sorrow? Would you comfort me, whispering soft words explaining what to do next? Are you up in heaven, looking down upon me right now? I would do anything just to hear your voice; I'd do anything to be able to look into you sparkling blue eyes as you looked back into my emerald ones, seeing into the depths of each other's souls.

_Would you tell me I was wrong?_

_Would you help me understand?_

_Are you looking down upon me?_

_Are you proud of who I am?_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do_

_To have just one more chance_

_To look into your eyes and see you looking back_

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself_

Sometimes, I think about stealing a time turner so I could go back in time, just so I can have one more day with you. So we could make love all day and all night; so I could feel your touch one last time. So I could feel your gentle caresses, feel you moving inside of me. Just so I can here those three words that mean so much. Oh, how I miss you.

_If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that_

_I've missed you since you've been away_

_Oh, it's dangerous_

_It's so out of line to try to turn back time_

Instead, I will have to deal with the pain, never being able to see taste you again. I have to live with the guilt that the last time we talked, I was yelling at you; that the last time I saw your face, hurt had replaced that special twinkle in your eyes, that small little smirk that always played on your lips. Hurt was the only thing written on your face, and, in return, I hurt myself, too.

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself_

_By hurting you_

If only I'd known...


End file.
